


Flowers That Bloom in the Spring, Tra La, The

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-29
Updated: 1999-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully/Holly. Sweet lovers love the spring.





	Flowers That Bloom in the Spring, Tra La, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

The Flowers That Bloom In The Spring, Tra La by Halrloprillalar

From: Halrloprillalar <>  
DISTRIBUTION: OK for Scullyslash, elsewhere by permission. Email forwarding is OK.  
SPOILERS: None.  
RATING: PG13, F/F slash.  
SUMMARY: Scully/Holly. Sweet lovers love the spring.  
DISCLAIMER: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me.  
NOTE: For Spike's Spring Fever Challenge. I just realised that it was a year ago today that I posted my first Scully/Holly story, Bodice Ripper. Happy Anniversary, ladies. :)  
MORE FIC: http://members.tripod.com/~prillalar/fic/fic.html  
April 1999

* * *

THE FLOWERS THAT BLOOM IN THE SPRING, TRA LA  
by Halrloprillalar <>

Scully looked straight past Skinner and out the window. Blue sky, yellow sun, green grass. Well, she couldn't actually see the grass from that angle, but it was spring and everything was rendered in basic eight Crayola.

Skinner droned on, making Scully think of bees. Normally, she associated bees with conspiracy, abduction, and death. But today, she pictured a lazy bumblebee bumbling through the wildflowers, through a field of waving green grasses, dotted with flowers in white and violet and yellow and blue. Someone walked among them, a splash of red. A red dress. Hmm. She looked closer.

Holly. Red dress blowing around her white legs, brown hair swinging down onto her face, she picked the flowers, choosing carefully and heaping them into a basket. But whenever a young woman is picking flowers alone in a field, Scully thought, she runs into trouble. Well-known mythological motif.

Idly, Scully imagined Holly as Persephone, all unaware of the fate that awaited her. The black earth split open and a chariot surged out, Hades himself at the reins. He looked a little like...no, he was too much the villain. He didn't look like anyone Scully knew. Driving up beside Holly...Persephone, Hades threw her over his shoulder, then wheeled to head back to his chthonic kingdom.

With a great cry, Scully herself came down, grey-eyed Athene, breastplate flashing in the sun. She stood before the fissure and Hades had no choice but to stop. A stern look and a gesture from her and he relinquished his prize. Catching the girl up in her arms, Scully took her to a meadow far away, sheltered in a valley. She piled her armour in the grass -- helmet and breastplate and shield -- and laid aside her spear, wearing only her chiton. A chiton was pretty attractive, really, and wouldn't be that hard to make out of a big sheet or something.

Holly wandered through the grass, gathering flowers to replace the ones she had lost. Oh, she was beautiful, with her lovely walk and the brilliant flash of her face. Going to her, Scully cupped her cheek and the flowers tumbled around their feet as they kissed. Holly tasted of roses and honey and her hands stroked Scully's back. Then she pulled away, laughing, and darted off, looking over one shoulder to be sure Scully followed her. Scully pursued, anticipating the soft earth beneath them as their bodies mingled in another kiss. A merry chase, then Scully's hand found Holly's shoulder and they were falling, tangling together.

The voice of Zeus rumbled from afar and they looked up in alarm. No, that was Skinner, asking a question. The flowers that bloom in the spring, tra la, have nothing to do with the case. Scully had her answer ready, of course she'd been listening all along. She was Athene, after all. But Skinner had addressed this one to Mulder, the man of many ways, who stumbled and vamped and obviously had no idea what was going on. So, once again, she covered for him.

And wondered just who *he* had been thinking about.

F I N I S

And authors will tell you that feedback's a thing That's welcome as flowers that bloom in the spring.

Sing along at: http://diamond.idbsu.edu/gas/mikado/webopera/song20.html


End file.
